


Compensation

by FrequentlyAskingQuestion5



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ice Powers, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Laufeyson Returned, Multi, Resentment, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrequentlyAskingQuestion5/pseuds/FrequentlyAskingQuestion5
Summary: A Jotunheim fan fiction.It's been a year since the near destruction of Jotunheim and Odin Allfather, a patient, merciful, and generous man has decided to offer Jotunheim compensation for the damage his adoptive son has caused.  They demand an heir, their Laufeyson returned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the cheesy way in which I describe how the Jotun hatchling creating process starts.

An icy explosion is the last memory she has of her father, Canute, the giant spell caster who gave his life to save your home from shattering and collapsing into itself. He and over a hundred other brave Jotun had exploded like he had, using their lives' energy to hold the land together and contain the beam that drilled through her world's core. She had latched on to a safe peak, praying while the world shook that hers wouldn't be the next one to plunge. Hers hadn't thanks to her father's and many others' sacrifice. There was no way she could have braced herself against the pain of losing her parent. Nothing could ever make up for that loss, nothing could ever fill the crater left in her by his untimely death.

More than a year after the split she was finally getting compensation for her father's death. 

Asgard was hot. So hot that her hair had melted within minutes of her exit from the bifrost. Now it was wet, plastered to her neck and back in stringy waves and curls. Along with the uncomfortably wet hair Shea felt powerless. It was too hot here to conjure up any ice. She'd tried and all that had come out of her fingers were pathetic puffs of steam. 

Her companions were nearly visibly uncomfortable as well. Thragg's three nostrils flared with each of her breaths but that was the extent of the weakness she displayed. Munkt's wide shoulders heaved quickly as he stared at the man sitting in the throne. 

While they had been escorted to the court they had heard scandalized gasps and looks from the Asgardian women. They were almost fully covered. She wondered how many weapons they were hiding under their skirts. There must have been a lot, but the dresses didn't that easy to open, so access to those hidden weapons would be limited and therefore any benefit of having concealed weapons would be obsolete.

Odin Allfather and his son Thor looked at the three kneeling giants with half friendly masks which hid their disgust and discomfort of their visitors. They had agreed to hear the most urgent demands of the Jotun since it had been their irresponsibility and trust of the missing prince that had led to the death of thousands. Shea respected the white-bearded man in front of her for allowing his enemies into his court and for accepting his mistake. 

"Thank you, Allfather for allowing us to come to your court to ask for compensation for our losses." Thragg said with her rough, throaty voice. I could feel how humiliating it was for her to kneel and call him by that name. She had fought in the Midgardian war and had suffered the humiliation of defeat with her brethren. 

"It is my fault that your people suffered such a terrible fate. I know that nothing can bring back what you've lost, but I hope that this can mend some of the anger I am sure you feel towards us." the Allfather answered. 

"We have only three requests, Allfather." Thragg croaked. 

The Allfather smiled, "Only three?" He asked with a chuckle in a tone that suggested that three was both no feat and too much. 

"Yes, three demands, if you would be so generous as to hear them." 

Shea balled her hands into a tight fist at Thragg's submission. She glanced around the room at the men and women who were in the court. They all looked at the three giants with a mix of disgust, fear, and amusement. She hated it. If the loss of her father and brethren had been any fresher she might have lashed out. Shea held back though. She didn't want to waste the offer the Allfather had given them any more than she wanted to die and have Thragg and Munkt killed with her. She also didn't want to give them reason to see her companions and her as the monsters they saw them as now. 

Odin the Allfather gestured for Thragg to continue so she did in her gravely voice. "Our first request is that you bring someone with the Casket of Ancient Winters to help us repair some of the damage. We've done what we can to stabilize Jotunheim with our ice, but progress would be a lot quicker and efficient with the casket." She bowed her head after her request, her short, wet hair reaching the floor around her face. 

The Allfather pondered this for a moment. "Very well, I shall send a deployment to Jotunheim soon to aid you and to defend the bearer of the casket. You must swear, plainly and with no double-edged language to keep your giants and pets away from these soldiers and to not attack them with force, magic, or cunning words." Odin said, knowing how cunning the giants were. 

Thragg, Munkt, and Shea looked at him and swore in unison, "We swear that our brethren and us will not attack your men in any way while they are on Jotunheim to repair the damage in any way physical, magical, or by tongue lest I melt in the fires of Helheim." 

Odin looked satisfied with their oath despite how specific it was, "What is your second request?"

"Allfather, the chasm has destroyed much of our food supply and we have had to begin rationing our food before the tepid season begins in a few months. We fear that we will lose more of our vulnerable to starvation." Munkt explained. 

"We can trade, though it will be limited. We are also just at the beginning of our harvest season. In a few weeks when the growth is at its peak we will send over gifts of food. We'll start our official trade during your tepid season with an exchange of gifts." The Allfather accepted, before looking at me and motioning for me to continue.

"Thank you, Allfather." 

Shea looked at Munkt before she made her request. Twenty seven of his hatchlings had either been crushed or had fallen into the chasm the beam had made. He'd been so excited to take them hunting and teach them how to make their arms into icy swords. "Allfather, during the destruction we lost hundreds, if not thousands of hatchlings and young to the beam and chasm. Like your animals who give birth in the spring and summer we too follow a season of sort, a season which begins with the placing of the Glazson in the ice. The Glazson can only be produced with the hands of the heir and their mate at the time. As far as many of us know Laufey's only surviving heir is dead, but there have been rumours going around since the first attack that-"

"Enough." The Allfather quietly silenced Shea, bringing his hand up, palm out. There was a rustling among the crowd, people growing curious and suspicious. "There are no Jotun on Asgard aside from the three of you." The Allfather looked around the room and almost all of the Asgardians filled out, giving confused glances back towards the Allfather and the three frost giants. When the great doors slammed shut with a low thud all that remained were the three giants, the Allfather, Frigga, and Thor. Before the Allfather could continue Thor leaned in and muttered something into his ear before spinning his hammer and flying off towards the bifrost. 

"Allfather, with all due respect, I was there during the first attack that your sons lead." Munkt spoke up. "I witnessed how your second son turned blue and did not burn at contact with my brother Sholv like the others did." 

The Allfather and Frigga shared a worried glance. "Unfortunately, Jotunheim is not the only realm he's damaged. I cannot just give him for you to deal with, let alone let him rule Jotunheim when he is so bitter towards Asgard and my family." The Allfather had not denied Loki's being Jotun, so Shea decided to continue as if the rumors were true, which she was beginning to believe. 

"We would not need him to rule, Allfather," Shea tried to explain, "Just to start a season every now and again. We would not let him threaten your realm when you are being so generous with us. We fear that without him all your generosity will go to waste within the next two thousand years." 

"We cannot." Frigga said in an unwavering voice. She'd been close to him, Shea reasoned. "He is secure within our prisons. He cannot hurt anyone else from within those four walls." It seemed Frigga missed her boy, missed who he had been with her as he grew up. Shea figured based on how Frigga had been looking at her companions and her that she, like most Asgardians were not fond of her kind and that she wanted to deny her son's true self for as long as possible. 

"So you'd deny my people the right to exist just because you don't want to accept your son's truth?" Shea asked. 

"He's very cunning, and as we've seen, dangerous as well." Frigga said with a thick voice. 

"You forget, Allmother, that we too are tricksters with silver tongues and cold hearts." Shea said. Thragg hissed at her and nudged her hard on the shoulder. "We've grown up with each other's mischief and can assure you that we can outwit him."

"Loki's heart is not cold, creature." Frigga growled. Shea almost growled in return but a sharp look hit from Thragg silenced the noise bubbling in the back of her throat.

The Allfather reached up and gently grabbed Frigga by the arm in a comforting gesture. He made to say something to her when a couple of crows flew in, cawing like mad. "Midgardian?" Shea heard him mutter quietly. Frigga looked at him in surprise. The Allfather took his scepter and hit the floor with its base twice and the ten guards who had escorted us in came in. "It seems I am needed elsewhere at the moment. My apologies, you three. My men will escort you to a comfortable room for you to wait in while I take care of this. I'll try to be back as soon as I can to finish this with you." The Allfather left through a hall hidden by his throne followed by Frigga who gave Shea a last resentful look before turning away. 

Odin's men took the three giants through a few halls and up many flights of stairs to a spacious room. It round and with open walls which gave a view of Asgard. It was much cooler here than in the throne room below thanks to the constant wind being blown in. The three Jotun sat down in the plush seats and daybeds still stunned by the Allfather's sudden disappearance, wondering what would come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shea, Thragg, and Munkt witness the attack by the Dark Elves and continue negotiating with the Allfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who checked out the first chapter and to those who left Kudos! Updates will not be regular here, but should be often enough since it is summer time.

The look Thragg gave Munkt and Shea once the guards had left was a furious one which would have decimated the two giants had her bright red eyes been lasers. 

"You stupid fools." She growled rougher than usual. "You almost pushed them too hard. If the King hadn't been distracted we might have had to leave without anything." She walked over, cuffing each of her companions in the ear. 

"But you know what will happen if we do not get our heir back." Shea protested. "We'll die out. We lost forty three hatchling towers to the great blast and even the ones who survived cannot reproduce if the heir is not sowed." 

"I know, I know." Thragg said with a worried look on her face. "But as it is, the humiliation that this caused the Allfather is still fresh. Did you see the way the Asgardians looked at us? Imagine what they'll think of the Allfather for raising a secret Jotun child with the belief that he could someday rule them! And he's a murderer as well! Why would he release a war criminal he'd just captured back to his place of birth to carry out such an important role? If I'd known you'd request that so soon I'd have brought Psetah along instead." 

"Psetah," Munkt snorted, "Bah! He only wanted to come to observe the Asgardian defenses and spot weaknesses. His request for the building of a realm of refuge was only a means of getting him here. He doesn't just want to kill Loki, he wants to take his anger out on all of Asgard. Besides, that request of his would've never been granted." Munkt ran his fingers through the spikes on his bald head and paced around the room in irritation at the mention of the bully. 

"At least the Allfather would have laughed instead of being outraged." Thragg said. 

"Well, now he has an understanding of how dire our situation is." Shea defended. 

"Yes. Exactly. He and every Asgardian who was in that throne room knows exactly how vulnerable we are. They know that if they remove our heir they kill us." Thragg explained in a slow, frustrated tone that conveyed how stupid Shea's explanation for her demand had been. 

"I hadn't thought about it like that." Shea mumbled. 

"No. You didn't." Thragg snapped. "Now, get out of my way for a bit." She made her way to a chair by the open wall to feel the breeze. 

Munkt, who had walked around after his comment about Psetah came out of a section hidden by a wall Shea had not noticed before. "I know what might just cool you two down." He grinned. "They provided ice baths." I said with laughter in his voice. 

Thragg and Shea both whipped their heads around and made their way quickly to where Munkt had disappeared. In a darker, cooler room were sure enough three large tubs of icy water. Munkt was already soaking in one, his furs and scales of armor in a pile beside him. Thragg and Shea quickly stripped and practically dove into the remaining two tubs as well. The cool water was very refreshing. It woke Shea up almost immediately as it washed away the fatigue caused by the Asgardian heat. She looked over at Thragg's tub to find her blowing bubbles from under the water. There were many, thanks to her wide, three nostrilled nose. Shea used the water to relieve some of her helplessness by using the frigid water to practice some basic magic. She twisted her hair into intricate patterns around her half-submerged head and changed the shapes of the ice cubes to become creatures of her realm. She made a flat-headed frost lion with its razor-tipped coat out of four cubes and sent it bounding through the air towards Munkt, who caught on and made an antlered mammoth to battle it out. The two creatures clashed in between Munkt and Shea's tubs and immediately started to slash, stab, and stomp at each other. It was obvious that the antlered mammoth would win since it was over twice her creatures size. Just as Munkt's mammoth had her lion in a position to be stomped on a whole pack of spiky frost lions lept out of her bath followed by a volley of ice spears which flew over the battle and towards Munkt's tub. He just barely had time to form a shield when they stuck into it with the sound of an explosion. 

The two giants froze. Munkt looked at Shea with a look of confusion. She shook her head to show that it had not been her to make that noise. 

Thragg surfaced quickly, the water at first following her before dropping and splashing over the edge of the tub. "Would you two shut up for a minute? Was the explosion necessary?" She asked, clearly annoyed. 

Munkt and Shea shook their heads, eyes growing wide with worry before they masked their concern. The three of them exchanged looks and slowly got out of their tubs and made their way back into the main open room, not bothering to put their furs back on. It had only been a formality anyways as they had needed to gain the favor of the Asgardians and they hadn't wanted to scandalize them too much. The threat of danger outweighed the Asgardian need for modesty anyways. 

The three Jotun looked out the great windows as they gathered what weapons they could muster. Of the three only Shea was gifted in concealment magic and had been able to take her weapon with her. She reached over her shoulder and felt the cold burn of the matching runes on the palm of her right hand and left shoulder as she brought her staff out of its concealment. Munkt and Thragg were left to break furniture or whatever could be made into a weapon. Shea watched out the open wall as a giant, triangular ship materialized from behind the bifrost. She observed that the explosion had come from a burning miniature version of that ship which lay burning on the rainbow bridge. Temporary relief flooded Shea by knowing that it had not been an Asgardian attack on them and that she had not pushed the Allfather or Allmother to murder her companions and her. 

"Thragg, Munkt, do you know who or what would drive such ships?" Shea asked. 

Thragg growled and spat once she got a view of the ship and the smaller, blade-like ships flying from it. "They are the Dark Elves." She said, gravely. "They are more technologically advanced than the Asgardians, with black souls and a blood lust greater than all of Jotunheim. If there had not been witnesses of the bifrost ray on the day the sons of the Allfather, the Warriors Three, and the Shield-maiden Sif attacked then they might have been accused of the massacre." 

"Should we do something?" Munkt asked.

"No." Thragg croaked decisively. "We would only raise suspicion. The Asgardians would be firing on us before they get the chance to realize that we are fighting the enemy and are not the enemy ourselves. Besides, our flesh is weaker in this warm environment." 

Both Munkt and Shea nodded in response. She and Munkt went to the cold room and carried the ice baths into the open room to use if self defense was necessary. Their fingers were making stiff circling motions, ready to make spears out of the water provided. They watched as cannons shot beams at the ships and missed, letting ships fly through Asgard and slice the tall buildings in their way. They only needed to throw one volley of spears when a ship flew too close for comfort as it flew towards the falling golden shell surrounding the piped pyramid-like prison. The three giant spikes shot the thin ship, hitting it despite its turning onto its side. It exploded and shot machine parts and fire in a wide ball. Shea swung and hit a chunk of ship as it flew at her, shattering it with her staff. Harmless specks pelted the three giants and caused little more than a mess to avoid stepping on when they left the room later. After a few minutes of explosions the great ship cloaked itself again and disappeared into the Asgardian sky. The three giants stayed in their room, resting and curious of the outcome of the attack. 

***

That night they watched as the Asgardians gathered on the shore of a great river. They watched with their incredible night vision as a large boat was sent out and lit on fire. Carried by the current, it dissolved into a spray of golden light when it reached the end of the river where it bled into the universe. After the boat's light had disappeared about a hundred more boats shared its fate. The ceremony was both beautiful and solemn. Shea, Thragg, and Munkt kept a respectful quiet as they watched the procession. They had carried out their own mass funerals for those who had shattered after the world had stopped shaking and collapsing into itself. They silently wondered if today's attack would bring any changes to Odin's generosity when he called them back to the throne room. 

*** 

The Allfather called the trio in two days later. He was wearing all black and was wearily sitting in his seat.

The three Jotun knelt before the throne after having been escorted down to the court room. Shea looked around in her peripheral for the Asgardian queen before making the connection. The Allmother had been in that first boat. 

"I apologize for keeping you three here for so long." He said. "I've had pressing matters to attend to after the attack. Unfortunately my people need to heal now, but I cannot let you three stew in my halls for longer than necessary." 

"We understand, Allfather, and are grateful for your generous hospitality during this time." Thragg said calmly in her gravely voice. 

The three Jotun waited in stiff silence for the Allfather's decision on whether he'd provide all the aid they had asked for. He sighed as if he dreaded the decision he'd made. 

Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke slowly and painfully. "It has come to my attention that my son, Loki, my" he paused, "adoptive son aided the Dark Elves in their attack on Asgard." This announcement was met with gasps from the gallery. "The words that he spoke to them lead directly to the death of my beloved Frigga and so I have decided to send him back to Jotunheim with you since it seems that he is no less a threat to us in prison." 

The great doors of the throne room boomed open then and Loki, chained, gagged, and escorted by six guards walked in. He took his time sauntering to the throne. When he finally came to the throne he knelt beside the Jotun and looked at his father from there. Loki bowed sarcastically before his father, not knowing or able to predict his sentence. The Allfather looked at him with great sadness before taking another deep, shaky breath and informing him of his punishment.

"Loki Odinson. Your actions and words have repeatedly led to the destruction of life on multiple realms. You have proven yourself a danger to Asgard, a danger that not even the walls of our prisons can contain. You and I were both ignorant of the threat you are, but I am blind no more after seeing the effects of your reckless choice you made. Therefore I have decided to banish you to Jotunheim, the place of your birth. You have lost your citizenship of Asgard and are stripped of my protection and my name, Loki Laufeyson." The Allfather raised his hand and brought it down slowly in Loki's direction. His skin turned Jotun blue with the Allfather's hand as it lowered, revealing his birth markings and blood red eyes. This reveal was met with horrified gasps and the sound of a few fainting ladies being caught. Even Shea was shocked by the truth of the rumors. Of course she had prayed that they were true, but seeing it was very different. She wondered if Loki had known about his origins. He didn't look shocked, only vaguely uncomfortable. He'd known. 

The Allfather pushed himself from his throne with great effort and looked at his son for the last time before walking around the throne and into the hidden corridor. Loki screamed through his gag after him and tried to jump at him but to no avail. His fate was as tightly sealed as the shackles that bound him and kept him in place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just so you guys know, the names, aside from Skadi and other actual mythological or MCU characters, curses, and exclamations that the Jotun make are either from Scandinavian and German swears or just noises that sound rough but are still pronounceable on my anglophone tongue. Sorry if I accidentally write something actually offensive. I am researching words just in case though.   
> Also, sorry if this chapter is boring, I am using it to sort of set up my version of Jotunheim. In Norse mythology it is described as a place of chaos. I am going to interpret that as a place made of contradictions rather than lawless anarchy.

The three and the rest of those remaining in the throne room stayed still and silent for a very long time as Loki tried to scream for his father. The stunned expressions of the Asgardians showed clearly that Loki did not lose it very often. Some of the men were even smirking, as if they enjoyed seeing Loki's pain and would enjoy his banishment. Clearly he had been more than a nuisance on his home realm as well. 

Every now and again the guards who had escorted him and the Jotun to the throne room made to pick him up but Thragg stopped them silently every time, deciding to give him some time to grieve. He wouldn't be able to afford it in Jotunehim. Only once his shoulders slumped down did Thragg motion for them to get him. He let them pick him up and walked hopelessly along with them until they got to the rainbow bridge where he mounted a horse tied between two guards. The guards at the horses looked shocked when they saw the blue prince. They must have had no clue about his parentage either. It was evident by the way they looked him up and down that they were also alarmed by his sudden growth. Loki had been just over a head taller than the tallest of the guards when they had entered the court but was now a good three feet taller. It was still short for a Jotun but not Asgardian short. The three giants jogged alongside the horses easily as they galloped towards the bifrost. They were half their height, so the jog wasn't a long or strenuous one. In fact, if they had not felt the need to keep pace with the horses they could have gotten there in less than half the time it had taken. 

Heimdall greeted the three Jotun - four Jotun, with an air of disapproval. No words were shared between the former prince and gate keeper as they entered the dome. Heimdall silently twisted the sword to start the spinning of the bifrost as it opened a portal to Jotunheim. Loki looked back painfully at Asgard in the distance one more time before he was handed off to the three Jotuns and shot through the bifrost to the cold, barren lands he had attacked only a year ago. 

***

As soon as the four giants landed in Jotunheim Loki straightened his back and assumed an air of arrogance. The chains around his arms shimmered away and he shook them before Thragg bound them in a bunk of ice again. He looked at them but didn't seem to know how to melt yet, or he just didn't want to show them he could. Munkt and Shea grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the landing sight and through crooked towers, sheathed in ice. As they made their way to the massive circular meeting tower other Jotun climbed down peaks of ice and came out of caverns and joined the slow procession. By the time they reached the bottom of the meeting tower hundreds of Jotun had surrounded them. They all started to climb at once, moving around the small group that stayed still with their prize's hesitation. 

Thragg looked from Loki to the wall and back to him. "I don't suppose you know how to climb yet?" She asked. 

Loki shrugged and shook his head. Thragg gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, I'm too old. You two, figure it out." With that she too started to climb the steep peak. From a distance the meeting peak would have looked like a vertical anthill covered in ants swarming around the entrance. Up close Shea couldn't make out faces any better. Giants were running up, leaping, and climbing the tower too fast even for her keen Jotun eyes to make out. 

"My mammoth would have won." Munkt said quickly before climbing the tower. 

"Huh." Shea let out an exasperated laugh. "Alright, Laufeyson, don's fall off." She bent down slightly and guided his sheathed hands over her shoulders and made sure he had his legs wrapped firmly around her before she placed her hands on the wall and started the ascent. She was slower than everyone else, even those with multiple hatchlings riding their backs. Loki's bound arms dug into her throat, but she barely noticed it. Had she been in Midgard it would have made breathing slightly difficult, but she was in Jotunheim and had covered herself in a thin layer of ice so it had no effect. 

When she made it to the top she jumped over the protective spikes and dislodged Loki from her back before sitting down and pulling him down to sit between her legs. Loki's eyes opened wide as he caught a glimpse of the steep slide the other Jotun were jumping eagerly into. He shook his head, helpless as Shea pushed them forwards. She held him to her chest with alternating arms as she steered them from colliding with other Jotun. Around them there were those who playfully bumped into each other and tumbled as they slid down, icy armor cascading off of where they had been bumped the hardest. Finally, after a full minute of sliding they started to slow. A path had been cleared for them to go down to the left of the atrium. It was still only a third of the way full, so Shea had plenty of time to steer them into the path made for them. Shea stopped just short of the center of the atrium where there was a wide dais. She stayed upright but the former prince shot forward and landed hard on his elbows, knees, and face on the dais in front. 

Shea looked around the rapidly filling space and admired the walls her ancestors had carved thousands of years ago. The walls and ceilings were high, so high that only the Jotun with their extraordinary ability to focus on the distance could see the lines and symbols intricately carved and pulled out of the ice. She looked back at the Laufeyson who was squinting up at the ceiling, looking quite stupid as he did so. Some aggressive Jotuns jeered and laughed at him as he observed the details with open wonder. 

'Foolish Asgardian,' Shea thought with an internal smile which she hid with hard eyes, 'he probably thinks he's concealing it.' 

About ten minutes later when the Jotun had crammed as many of themselves as possible into the atrium, Skadi, an elder Jotun stepped onto the dais over Loki who had been forced into a kneeling position some time earlier. Skadi looked down on Loki and then looked over the Jotun crowd. 

"Looks like we have our justice." She called out, looking at the crowd that surrounded her. The Jotun jeered and roared in return, their blood lust evident. "I'm sure you all have many ideas of how you want to punish him. Stab him a thousand times?" Her white hair became raised sharp points, poised for death. The Laufeyson didn't flinch. "Tear him limb from limb?" She brought her hands to her chest and pulled them apart slowly as if tearing something in two, her hair following her motions. The crowd growled at this suggestion. "Crush him with your clubs? Freeze him in a giant block of ice and carve away a strip a day?" The crowd yelled out their enthusiasm. She waited for it to calm before continuing with the bad news. "While each of these sound fun we cannot kill him. Killing him before an heir is secured would only make us a dying kind. Our justice, therefore has to be slow. Do what you like short of damaging his necessary parts beyond repair and killing him. At least until an heir is successfully hatched, then we'll see if we still want to hunt him down and if he can survive Our wrath." Skadi brought an icy spear out of thin air and finished her speech by whacking him across the face, tearing a long, ragged cut into his cheek. The impact was loud and the only thing that protected his jaw from breaking was the metal gag he spat out. The cut started to heal almost instantly, which was good, because as soon as Skadi left the dais the Jotun went to town on him.

The Jotun advanced on him furiously, each taking their swings at him. Their laughter and grunts drowned out his yelps, grunts, and groans as well as the thuds and crunches that sounded every time a club, spear, foot, knee, or fist hit him. Shea stood off to the side and let some of the Jotun sate their blood lust before interrupting when enough time had passed to to guarantee that he had been beaten to a pulp. Shea barged through the crowd and gently picked up the bloody giant and held him as she summoned ice to push up from the earth and take them to the top of the Meeting tower. As she made her way to her peak she looked down at the pitifully broken giant in her arms. He was heavy, but she knew that she couldn't just drop him anywhere or drag him behind her by the arm like many of her fellow giants would have done. She needed to get his strength back up if he wanted to survive all that Jotunheim had to give him. She had been the one to request him anyways, making it her responsibility to ensure his survival. 

Shea cursed when his weight started to tire her. She gently threw him over her shoulder and started to jog towards the crack in the ground which lead to her cave. She prepared to jump through the crack before she remembered her load and skidded to a stop instead before climbing down the rough, frost covered stones and into the woods below. She shifted him gently onto her other shoulder before making her way through the old, thick pine trees. It was a bit of a trek, all the better for keeping other giants away. The Jotun giants were not social creatures. Most, in fact avoided interactions when they could and kept the exact locations of their homes secret when they could. Shea, like those solitary Jotun had multiple traps and security measures set up to disorient any unwanted guests. She touched a tiny carved concealment knot at the base of a red pine and turned herself, her load, and her tracks in the snow invisible. She usually could forgo this measure, but didn't want to risk someone disturbing the sanctity of her cave and taint it with blood for their own peace of mind. The Jotun were also generally a mixture two things: Violent or Mischievous. Shea was more of a cunning one, a talented hunter who used illusions to push her prey into her path. Thanks to her father she had also learned knot magic, using intricate patterns to manipulate the world around her beyond what she could do with Jotun magic and wit. She used it now by pressing her thumb against a small prick and drawing a small pearl of blood to open up the short rock face which blocked her path. 

The first thing one noticed when they entered Shea Canutedatter's cave was the smell of the smoked meat which hung along the walls of the cave over the fires which she used for smoking her meat and drying rune-wood. Fire and smoked meat are in no way strange to Asgardians and former Asgardians such as Loki, but were rare to find on Jotunheim whose inhabitants preferred the extreme chill and the protection it offered. These fires heated the wood and tools that Shea used for carving and drawing runes her father had taken during his travels when Laufey had attempted to take over the nine realms. 

Shea laid the beaten pulp in her arms gently on the floor and drew a lukewarm bath for him. Once it was full she put him in with his torn and bloody clothes still on and rested his head in the headrest made from a cushioned mammoth's tusk so that he would not slip in and drown in his feeble state. She would not have him bleeding all over her furs. There was no rune for tidying or washing. It seemed that no one had thought to invent one and she had no clue how to do so. Even the legendary rune-users' ancestors hadn't thought of any that didn't have offensive or defensive purposes. She could dry the blood, but then it would just flake everywhere. 

Shea let the former prince soak in the tub until the water around him was pink. "Okay, Laufeyson," he winced at the name, "I'm going to take your clothes off, unless you have the strength to do so. I am not going to hurt you or touch you in any harmful or inappropriate way." Shea clearly told him, looking him in the eyes to show that there was no trick. After a moment he nodded so she brushed off the frost from her arms and dipped her hands in, gently feeling along his torso for buttons and laces to help take his tunic off. Sure enough his skin was covered in red and purple bruises. His skin was still Asgard soft even though it had taken its natural blue hue. Shea gently lifted his back and pulled his tunic down his back and arms with great difficulty until she was able to pull it off of him. His arms were very broken, with odds and ends of bones making his skin spike up. Shea wasn't surprised to find that he even had a couple of deep bite marks here and there She walked away from the bath and brought a rune-stamp she had made. She then cut her finger open and smeared some blood it over the X and vertical line that went through it and over the symbols at the end of each of the arms. Finally, she took one of Loki's broken arms as gently as she could, dried it off, and stamped his arm with the bloody rune. While the rune worked she numbed his arm with cold so that he wouldn't feel as much pain. He still groaned and hissed at the sensation of his bones moving and twisting back into position. When that arm was done he raised it and moved his hand a little. Shea cut her healed finger again and repeated the process until all of the bones in his shoulders and arms were unmangled. The bruises she didn't worry about, those would heal on their own in the morning. She waited to heal his legs since they would take a lot longer to shift back into place.

"Thank you." He said quietly, as if he didn't want to say it. 

"No need." Shea waved her hand. "I was the one who wanted you so much, well, at least so soon." She scrunched up her nose, trying to pick what piece of smoked meat they would be having for their meal. 

"Wanted me? Like . . .?" Loki asked. 

"Oh, Hel no." She turned back to look at him disapprovingly. "Maybe others, but not me. I wanted to see if I couldn't show you about your kind-"

"YOUR kind." Loki said through grit teeth. 

Shea gave him a one-over before looking him in the eyes, unimpressed. "OUR kind. I wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourself. You wouldn't have gotten it if you'd stayed in that cell in Asgard for all of eternity." 

"I'd get out long enough to start Ragnorok." He said, with a sort of smile that showed Shea exactly how much we would enjoy destroying his home realm. 

"Bloody Hel, what have I gotten myself into?" Shea muttered. "Okay, Destruct-o if you want to be able to tear your former realm apart you have to survive Jotunehim first, alright?" She said in a voice that was mostly reserved for very small hatchlings when they attempted their first tricks or surprise attacks. She then turned back and chose two long, meat-covered antlered-mammoth ribs and handed one to Loki in the bath. He glared at her but accepted it, biting into the meat. 

"What's your game?" Loki asked. 

"What?" Shea asked. 

"From what I've heard the Jotun always have an ulterior motive. Why are you so determined to have me redeem myself?" He continued. 

"Well, my father once fell in lust with an elven woman. She was stronger than him so he couldn't over power him, and smart enough to see through his deceptions, so he learned about her customs and such and learned to woo her in a way she enjoyed. I want to give you the same opportunity the elven woman gave my father." Shea explained. 

Loki's look of 'WOOOOOOOW' changed into a smirk once she'd finished. "So, you want me to woo you." 

Shea raised her eyebrows. "What? No. I meant that I wanted to give you a chance to not hate the Jotun, to learn about us. Hold your horses, puny God." She reached over and patted his head. Loki flinched in return. His hair was black, making it hard to tell how much his scalp was bleeding, but it seemed that it hurt. 

"So, was that elf your. . ." Loki pushed her. 

"Oh, no. She died fighting in a rebellion against the Jotun before she and my father could fornicate. I am one hundred percent Jotun." She ripped a big chunk of meat after that, hoping that it could keep her from talking for a bit. 

When they finished eating Shea took the leftover rib bones and puts them over a fire to burn the rest of the meat off. Then she helped Loki lift his legs onto the edge of the tub and remove his pants from his shattered legs. She patted a section of them dry before cutting her finger again and coating her stamp with blood. This time she stamped both legs at once and took a foot in each hand to freeze some of the pain. Once this was done she scrubbed the clothes in the water until the blood stains were faint, wrung them out, and put them on the hooks that held the ribs they had eaten. 

"Won't those reek of meat?" Loki questioned as he lifted himself slowly and painfully from the tub. 

"They might, but I can make you something out of furs or wool tonight, if you'd like." Shea suggested. 

"I think I'll do that myself." Loki said. "I'd rather not have to face practically naked." He looked at her and her open black wool vest and loose mammoth-hide shendyt-like skirt. 

"Why are you Asgardians so obsessed with modesty?" Shea asked. "It's not like your silken dresses protect you any better than your skin does."

"It's a cultural thing. To us nudity is associated with shame and vulnerability." Loki answered. 

Shea looked him directly in the eyes when she said, "Vulnerability is much more than skin deep. I though that you of all Asgaridians would understand that," she put her fingers up in air quotes, "God of mischief." 

"Trust me, I do." He said, meeting her eyes with the same intensity. 

Shea thought it was cute how he thought he could figure her out like that. She was far from as arrogant as Laufey had been, though.

"Alright," she said, pulling together a pile of furs for him to lay on before getting him her needles and string for him to sew an outfit together. "Goodnight, Laufeyson." With that she left him to his sewing and fell into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for hanging in there those who are still interested. I now have a plot, so I am no longer just aimlessly writing now. Hopefully that will give me some direction and make it so that my dialogue isn't all pointless. 
> 
> So, a blood and gore warning is in effect here. It's not extremely graphic, just a mountain lion being skinned.

Shea woke up to a prick on her finger the next morning. One could say in both senses of the word. She opened her eyes to Loki bending over her with a small skinning knife.   
“Can I help you with something?” She asked, sitting up. 

“Let me out of here.” Loki demanded, holding the knife threateningly. Shea could tell by the way he held the knife that he was experienced in handling them. Despite this she was not afraid. 

“Why?” Shea asked. “You can’t go back to Asgard and you don’t know shit about this place.”

“I’ve read the histories, looked at maps, and such.” Loki defended. 

“I’m sure those’ll do you good on a planet that wants nothing but your slow, painful demise.” Shea looked past the knife and at Loki himself. He’d managed to sew a tunic and tights out of elk hide and had even fashioned a cape out of antlered-mammoth fur. “Aren’t you a bit overdressed?” 

Loki looked at his green-belted tunic and Shea took it as an opportunity to try to disarm him. He saw the movement and sliced at her arm. Shea hissed and cradled her hand, forming a layer of ice over it to guard it while it healed. Shea frowned at him once the ice had formed and kicked his shin. He knelt down and she stepped over him to a piece of meat hanging on a hook. 

“Why am I even fighting you on this?” Shea turned just shy of the meat and drew a small rune by the side of the hidden mouth of her cave. “You can leave if you want to.” She swung her arm towards the door.  
Loki looked at her skeptically. 

“Are you just gonna sit there or are you going to leave or do something?” Shea asked. 

Loki lowered his knife and stood up, cocking his head. “Last night you said that you wanted me and that you were my best protection from your peers. Why the change of heart?” 

“Can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.” Shea told him. “And I was just the one who wanted you to integrate into society. You can stay wherever you want, with whoever you want and such, just bear in mind that you might not get the chance to heal properly depending on who finds you when you’re a pulp. Becoming deformed is not such a bad thing here, but I’m sure as a former Asgardian that you might have a different take on having twisted arms and legs.” 

“Not such a big deal?” Loki looked stunned by that. 

“We’re hunters and fighters, cunning brutes who we learn to adapt. So long as Jotunheim freezes we’ll find a way to survive and thrive.” 

“That was oddly poetic for a brute.” Loki said. 

“Poetic?” Shea said, unfamiliar with the concept. 

“Oh, I forgot that you don’t have actual writing and here.” Loki smirked. Shea hated that condescending smirk, the one that showed that he saw her as a lesser being. “It’s a way of using words in a way which expresses a feeling, thought, or story in a way besides directly saying it.”

“Like half-truths?” Shea asked.

“Not really, it’s not always lying or telling fictions, it could be telling profound truths, ones that are difficult to express.” He tried to explain. 

Shea was still not getting it, so she tried another tactic. “Is it why they call you silver tongue, because you can spin words and do poetic?” 

Loki chuckled softly, “It’s one reason. On Asgard I’m known to be a word spinner in more than one way. You called me the God of Mischief earlier. That is one of the reasons for that name. I am known for being cunning, for betrayal, and for trickery.” 

“Why is it so great to be known for those things anyways?” Shea asked. These were common traits among giants, in fact, they were survival necessities on this realm. “How cunning do you have to be to be known for that? Are Asgardians and Midgardians just stupid? Why do you get to be the God of Mischief when you are born of a whole realm of beings just as cunning, if not more so than you?” 

“I’m not one of you.” Loki's surprise from her outburst turned into a frown as he defended himself. It was as if he was repeating a simple thing to a child. 

Shea wanted to show the anger she felt at his constant belittling of her and her kind, but decided that he’d pay enough with the beating from the others. “Let’s see you explain that to the others, huh?” It was time to continue the Jotun retribution. 

***

Loki’s full body coverage of furs made him easily visible from quite a distance as the light and dark browns contrasted with the ice, stone, and snow much more than the blue Jotun flesh. She herself wasn't wearing much in terms of coverage, just basic armor which covered her torso and upper legs. Every hundred meters or so a group of Jotun would come to take a few swings at him. He took them all wordlessly and with gritted teeth. 

“You shouldn’t grit your teeth when they punch you.” Shea said after the forth encounter. “You’ll break your teeth.” 

“I know.” Loki said through his tightly clamped mouth. 

“You should put on some armor too,” She suggested, “You won’t suffer so many injuries if you do so.” 

“I would if I knew how.” Loki said. “The only time I’ve ever used ice magic was when I held the Casket.” 

Shea was tempted to ask him what the casket was like, but decided to focus on the more important point. “You don’t know how to use the ice?” 

Loki scoffed. “Are you really that surprised?” 

“Well, I’ve heard you’re very gifted in other Asgardian magics, so I just assumed that you’d know how to use the ice.” Shea explained. “Can you still use your Asgardian magic here?” 

“Of course,” he said, “how do you think I finished this in one night?” 

This both intimidated and intrigued Shea. She’d heard stories of their magic, but had never witnessed it firsthand. “Then why are your stitches to sloppy?” She teased, tugging at a loose string of sinew. 

Loki pulled away and brushed off where she had touched. “Because I am not used to dealing with such hard materials. In Asgard we wear silks and cottons, and satin and such.” He said. “Special armor is made by those who learn how to make them specifically. Not everyone is a tailor and smith, and armorer in Asgard.” 

“Asgardians seem very dependent on one another. Your society seems very fragile.” Shea said thoughtfully. “Which brings me back to why you don’t know how to use the ice. How are you supposed to survive if you cannot make your own armor or use the ice?” She muttered. 

“I was trained by Asgardian’s best, and have bested them as well. I think I can take a couple hundred Jotunir.” He responded with a smirk. 

His admission that he still wanted to massacre her kind astonished her and so she decided that the was conversation over. She was not in the mood to listen to his hatred while they continued to walk through areas with more heavy Jotun traffic, lest she join in on the violence. Loki endured seven hours of walking around and waiting for the next beating to happen before it started to get dark and Shea decided to turn around. Loki was less of a pulp than the day before, but still had a significant limp which he tried to hide. Shea was sure that he’d last the walk back as well as hunting afterwards. 

“Hunting?” Loki asked skeptically. “It’s almost night, and don’t you have scores of meat hanging from your walls?”

“Well, yes, but with two to feed it’s always good to keep the stores full.” Even seven hours later she was not in the mood to coddle him.

***

So Loki found himself limping quietly behind the giant who’d taken him in. She’d explained that Jotunir lions hunted in the mid-afternoon, so late evening and early night were the best time to hunt them because they’d probably finished digesting, making them slower and less jumpy than when they were hungry and actively hunting. 

They followed the cracks in the barren stone ground, looking into the forest below in search of the great cats. They’d been walking for hours and Loki’s wounds had healed to tender bruises by this point but he was hungry as Hel. He’d never gone hungry when hunting with Thor and the Warriors Three. Volstagg had always brought more food than they brought back and he’d easily been able to sneak morsels from his bags at his convenience. 

After what felt like another millennia Loki opened his mouth to complain about how hungry he was. Just before the sound left his throat the She-Giant (Loki had forgotten her name and didn’t really care what it was at this point) reached back and pulled a long spear out of a shining rune on her back. Loki was stunned silent and only watched as she raised it and pulled back her arm, following an invisible prey with the tip of her spear. When the target was within her sight Loki watched her launch the spear hard and fast. It disappeared silently through the crack they had been following and hit something soft and fleshy sounding with a loud yelp. Next the Giantess disappeared through the crack and used the trees to lead her to a softer landing under the brush. He heard a few whimpers in the distance and then silence. 

“Come on down, Laufeyson.” Her voice echoed from below. 

Loki leapt from the crack and landed hard on his feet. His knees gave out from the impact when he landed, forcing him to catch himself on his hands before he could face-plant. He looked around quickly, making sure that no one had seen, though he knew Heimdall was probably having a guffaw at his lack of grace. 

“Laufeyson,” the giantess called again, “before the pride shows up.” 

Loki sighed and painfully made his way towards her voice. 

He found her binding the legs of the beast to her spear. She looked back at him, thoroughly done as she hoisted it onto her shoulder. 

“I’m here.” Loki said, proud that he had gotten a reaction from her. 

Her response was to huff and walk away into the woods. Loki followed her for another century as she made her way through the dizzying tall pines and deep snow. For a moment Loki was jealous of the dead lion, at least it didn’t half to walk for forever. If he could have his way with this place he’d destroy it all, of course, but maybe he’d at least add a few wooden paths to aid in hiking through the thick snow before he removed it from existence. 

When they finally made it back to the giantess’ cave Loki slid down and sat down on a wall, watching as the giantess stuck her spear into the ground and put a bowl under the beast’s head before taking a serrated blade and slicing its throat, letting it bleed out into the bowl. 

Loki gave her a disgusted and shocked look. “You’re doing that in here?” He asked, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He was tempted to call her savage, but then remembered that this was an activity that his brother and company partook in after their hunts, granted his brother was quite the savage compared to him. It was ironic how he was the one born of these Jotunnir barbarians. 

“Yes, Prince of Asgard, I am. I don’t want the lions or wolves coming here, not that they can get in. An angry mob is not the most pleasant thing to wake up to in the morning.” She said, shaking the animal a bit.   
Blood was whipped around as she did so and Loki was horrified to find a blob on his boot. 

When the blood had become an uneven drip the giantess started to skin the lion, making cuts on the front and hind legs. She then took out three more sharp curved knives and alternated between them as she separated the skin from the membranes of the muscle, wiping loose fur off of the last one she used as she went. 

“Are you in the mood for stew, Laufeyson?” She asked. “Cause I’m in for a nice, fresh”, she paused, slicing through a well-attached bit by the tail, “stew.” She grunted. 

Loki winced but stew and not-smoked meat did sound appetizing. “That sounds nice, what do you season it with?” 

“The pine needles, definitely.” The giantess answered. “They add a nice crunch and sour taste to the spice of the meat. I’ve got some carrots in the back if you want to thaw them over the fire and slice them up. There are potatoes there as well.” 

As Loki got to it he saw the giantess cut off a couple hunks from the ex-lion’s shoulders. She diced the hunks on her hand and grabbed a pot from off a hook beside a strip of smoking meat. She ran out and added a large handful of snow to the pot which melted quickly and started to boil around the slowly browning meat. 

The stew the giantess eventually handed him was bland as far as stews went. The meat, carrots, and potatoes had lost some of their flavor during the boiling process. 

'Well, at least it isn't as salty as the meat last night.' He thought as he tipped the bowl back for another sip.

Once the giantess had finished eating her stew she finished up with the deer carcass. If Loki had been doing this on Asgard he’d have finished dealing with it before he made the stew for fear of flies and vermin getting to it, but he supposed that it must have been too cold here for the diseases they spread. He wondered what diseases spread in Jotunheim if at all. Loki had always had a good immunity to Asgardian illnesses, so he thought maybe there weren't any. But surely it didn't make sense to have no diseases. He'd have to ask later.


	5. The Seduction. . . Sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a pile of trash and a terrible flirt. I tried to channel Aquaria or some other really confident person for Tor but I failed miserably.   
> Also, all Jotunnir are pansexual and can procreate with whomever they please. In Norse mythology they are said to be the opposite of society, chaos, and one of the most important parts of our society, at least in history that I know of, is procreation. I thought that was cool, I guess. I am in no way trying to imply anything negative about pansexuality, intersexuality and society or anything, so sorry if this explanation is interpreted as such.   
> So, I know that the title of the story is suggestive, but Shea won't let me write smut at the moment. Loki's hatred for her kind kind of goes against her morals. So it'll mostly be just touching and Loki getting his ass handed to him. . . in chunks.

The beating and healing cycle continued for several weeks afterwards until one morning when Shea felt an empty feeling in her stomach. Her father had described this kind of emptiness before, and she suspected that all Jotunnir were feeling it as well. It was time to start a new pod tower. Loki's days were limited.

During breakfast and the beginning of the trek from her cave Shea noticed that Loki didn't seem to feel the same emptiness or change of atmosphere as he grumbled along, anticipating his next injuries. Shea was surprised that he hadn't lost any teeth with the way he spoke of her kind to her. He was just droning on sarcastically about how masochistic Jotunnir were when Tor, a Jotun with a build similar to Loki's stepped out from behind a tree wearing the most ridiculous outfit Shea had ever seen. Yep, the other Jotunnir were certainly feeling the emptiness as well.

It was as if he had made a stew of everything he thought Asgardians to be and had sewn it into. . . Something. His body was mostly covered in an odd mix of leathers and furs.His arms were bare up until his elbows, below which were covered with long leather cuffs. His brown leather leggings fit tightly to his legs and left little to the imagination.

"Hello, Son of Asgard," Tor greeted with a smirk which twinkled in his bottomless black eyes. His thin lips curved into a confident smirk as he slowly strutted over. "I'm Tor." He purred, lifting his hand for Loki to grab.

"Hello, Tor," Loki said, taking his hand and bringing it to his lips, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled in return.

She was stunned, with her stomach and throat tight from holding in laughter as Tor replied, "I was wondering if you would keep me company this evening."

"For a more private revenge?" Loki smirked now.

"Only if that's the kind of beating you're into." He replied, winking.

"I think I'll accept your offer." They started walking away when he turned back, seemingly remembering that Shea was there, to say, "I should be back in time for breakfast. That is, if I'll be needing it at all."

That stunned Shea all over again and it took her a moment to digest what had happened before she burst into laughter and laughed so hard she had to sit down. She looked forward to seeing the get-ups her fellow Jotunnir put together to gain Odin's son's favor.

* * *

The next week was probably the best week of her life. Having actually seen the grandeur of Asgard Shea had a grand old time seeing the ridiculous outfits her kin put together and the flirting methods they used. Some were smoother like Tor, others, however, like Chikta had more trouble.

It was the afternoon of the third day of seduction and Loki had already disappeared twice that day for rendez-vous with a couple of other Jotunnir. Loki had just found Shea sharpening my spear on a rock when little Chikta was pushed from around a tower by what I could only assume to be her mother. She was wearing quite the piece. It was a a lumpy dress of too many layers with too many patches and sashes and ties attached to it. Her hair was frozen in the shape that resembled a bird. It might have been flattering had someone other than her mother made it. It was clear that Chikta was embarrassed and had no interest in being there.

She looked back towards the stone tower before she stumbled over to the pair with the grace of a antlered mammoth on ice. She even tripped over her dress when she finally reached them. Luckily Loki had been there and was able to catch her, giving her a patient and dazzling smile. Shea had noticed that he had started smiling a lot more since he realized that most Jotunnir wouldn't harm him anymore.

"Hello, dear. What can I help you with?" He said hiding his amusement and probable annoyance with kindness.

"I-I-I" She cleared her throat, looking away from Loki's expecting expression, trying to gain courage before continuing. "I was wondering if you'd co-con-consid-der me as y-your bedfellow tonight." She let out a relieved breath once she got through it.

Loki, much to Shea's chagrin, decided to tease the girl. "Something so casual doesn't suit such a gentle girl." He said, thoughtfully. 

"Casual?" She asked, opening her eyes wide.

"Yes. Casual. I'm not really one for. . . long term relationships. Just ask my wife, well, wives." He said, looking at his fingernails.

"Oh."Chikta's expression was a mixture of disappointment and relief. She met Shea's eyes briefly and she gave her a little motion for her to move on, but her mother's frantic motions told her that she was expected to do otherwise. 

"Another thing I don't do." He said, turning his head to the tower she had come from. "I don't do children." He said loudly.

Chikta's mother, Ahktar stepped out from behind the tower in an even bigger and more ridiculous dress than her daughter. Shea's eyes bulged and she clasped her hand over her mouth to suppress a shocked laugh. She shook as Ahktar sashayed to them and nudged her daughter to the side.

"In that case, I'm Ahktar. I'm an. . . experienced pod maker and would ensure your larvae a safe growth." She extended her hand boldly, flashing a giant smile.

"H-Hello, Ahktar." Loki answered, taken aback. "I'm afraid I have already seen two potential partners today and am a bit weary. Maybe another time though." He said.

"How about three times a charm?" Ahktar pushes, bumping his hip with hers.

Loki smiled and let out an irritated laugh before grabbing her by the frozen mass of hair at the top of her head and pulling her down to his level. "Did you not hear me, gargoyle? I said no." He growled and emphasized his point by tearing her head-first to the ground. He stormed away, leaving Chikta and Shea gaping behind him and Ahktar groaning on the ground.

Shea broke out of her shock first and followed behind him quickly. While this was not unusual behavior among the Jotunnir she was surprised that he had let his charming facade drop at so little. Shea wondered if this was how princes acted on Asgard. She had heard stories of Thor's impulsiveness and had bared witness to it as well. This must have been one of their common traits, then, she figured. She decided to keep her distance for a while lest he take his rage out on her.

* * *

Loki was leaning against the stone face which hid her cave, glaring at the snow at his feet when Shea caught up to him. When he saw her approaching he gestured irritably to the boulder as if to tell her to open up. To that Shea shook her head and climbed the nearest tree. She took her spear out from its rune and sharpened it while he paced angrily on the ground below.

Soon enough she felt the tree shaking beneath her as he climbed up to just below her. He tugged at the hair on her shin to get her attention. It did not have the effect she assumed he had wanted though, as he soon found himself flat on his back with a snowy boot print on his shoulder. Shea heard him let out a growl as he climbed the tree again.

"What are you doing?" Shea asked once Loki reached the place he had gotten to before. "You know, there are some of us whose tempers overshadow our will to survive."

"Are you saying that I might get killed because I haven't procreated yet?" He scoffed.

"Yes. We're all getting awful. . . frustrated if you haven't noticed."

"Frustrated? Hardly, with the way they're all seeking me."He paused, looking up at Shea.

"Well, we can't exactly get it up effectively without the heir's pod being filled. Some more experienced Jotunnir, especially those who lost their hatchlings and pods during your attack are ready to start anew."

"How do you mean, get it up?" He asked.

"I don't know very well, this is the first time I've felt this emptiness. My father described it as an itch that you can't scratch, like something is holding back a part of you." She described slowly, thinking her words through as she spoke.

Loki chuckled at that, seeing to have a funny image of what I was talking about. "So I'm cock-blocking that whole Jotunnir population?" He smirked. "Are you. . . Frustrated, Shea?"

Shea thought about it for a moment, flustered by him using her name with the sultry tone he had. "Yes." She answered honestly, knowing that the most likely outcome of trying to hide it would be relentless teasing and potentially unwanted touching. "But I don't want it from you."

"But wasn't that the reason you came to Asgard to pick me up? Because you wanted to procreate with me?" Loki pressed.

"I just wanted you to come back to help us repopulate, and learn about us. I didn't go looking to do it with you specifically. You can do it with whoever you want." Shea answered.

"Whatever happened to wanting to lie down on the floor and gaze at the sky while you tell me of your people? I was getting excited about being Romanced, Shea." He teased. "Isn't this an important part of Jotunnir culture? Won't you teach me about it?"

"Haven't Tor, Klalt, Gustava or the others taught you enough?" She asked.

Loki chuckled once again.  "Jealous aren't we?"

Shea just sighed as a response and jumped out of the tree. It seemed no matter her efforts she would be teased by the God of Mischief, though this was low hanging fruit for someone of such a title.

"Just go mate with someone and get it over with." She shouted from below, walking back to her cave and putting her spear back into her back. He was beginning to be a real spike in her side.

* * *

Loki didn't enter the cave until about an hour later. Shea was grateful for the time alone and had poured her frustration into cooking supper. It was another basic stew, but the tearing and chopping of the meat and vegetables soothed her irritation.

When he came in he walked silently up to her and wrapped his arms around her, saying beside her left ear, "Mmmm, it smells delicious."

"Let go of me." She gritted out, poking a piece of meat with her spoon.

"Of course." Loki purred, nuzzling into her neck.

Shea sighed through her nose and brought her spoon around and slapped his side with a twack!

Loki stiffened for a second before letting go. "Do you like it rough then?" He sneered. "I knew Jotunnir were gluttons for giving pain, but I must say I am surprised by you."

"I don't like it at all at the moment." Shea replied. "Haven't you already coupled twice today? Isn't that enough? That's why you refused Ahktar, isn't it."

"You know full well why I refused Ahktar." He said.

"Then you know why I am refusing you." Shea said.

It was silent for a minute before Loki took a deep breath and asked, "Where did my kind hostess go? I miss her."

"She has gone on a vacation until a certain bugger stops bugging her." Shea replied, pouring the stew into two bowls.

Loki nodded and took the bowl from her, watching her over the rim of the bowl whenever he took a sip. Shea could see the wheels turning in his mind and knew that she would not be harassed anymore, at least that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Please excuse me for that pitifully short chapter last time! I hope that I can write more today. So, the seduction is being paused for a moment for what I am sure to be your favourite part of any fic. . . EXPOSITION!!! (Yay. . . -_-) Well, sorry about this. Shea still won't let me. I'm sure it will happen in a few chapters though. Loki knows her better than to think prodding and pressuring her will reap any benefits.   
> I am also very pro-choice, though there is a part that could be interpreted as pro-controlling-women's-right-to-their-bodies-and-their-right-to-a-prepared-and-safe-future. . . Sorry, I meant pro-life. Infanticide (AFTER BIRTH) is what is dealing being mentioned. Sorry to get political here.  
> Trigger warning: mentions of infanticide.

When Shea woke up she felt unusually warm. Normally the cave was crisp and cool before she started the little fire that she used to cook her breakfast, but today it was much too warm for the morning. She opened her eyes and turned over away from the wall to see Loki sitting by the fire, stirring a spoon in the pot that hung above it. 

"Good morning, Shea." Loki smiled back at her, "I'm just softening up some meat to for breakfast." 

"Good morning, Loki. Thanks." Shea responded. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. 

"Yes. Did you?" Shea returned politely. 

"Not really." Loki said. Shea hopped that he wouldn't continue but sighed inwardly when she heard the intake of breath before he expanded on his lack of sleep. "I kept having flashbacks of wars and battles that I'd been part of. Normally they don't bother me, but last night they did. I got to thinking of how sad it would be if I never left anyone to continue my legacy. I suppose I still hate the Jotun part of me, but since I'm stuck here, I guess I might as well embrace it. I think I'd like to give being Jotunnir a chance." 

Shea, still groggy from sleep and having forgotten about last night for the moment felt a thrill of excitement at his words. "You will?" 

"Well, if I am to live here for the next millennia then I might as well try to enjoy it. That is, if I make it that far." 

His last comment brought last night back to Shea's mind and she pressed cautiously. "This isn't just to get me to procreate with you?" Is it?" 

"Well, partially yes." He said, contemplatively, honestly, it seemed. "If I want to be a good leader and father to this Jotun child then I should learn about his- my heritage." 

Shea wondered what his angle was. It was obvious that his deep-rooted hatred for the Jotunnir hadn't just disappeared overnight despite his tale of this dream and revelation. Shea also didn't know much about him besides his parentage and his hatred of her kind and thus had no idea what he could be lying about. 

Shea proceeded cautiously, sirens blazing. "Whatever, then, as long as you're committed to actually trying to make this work. What are you interested in knowing?" 

"I'm not trying to seduce you with this bit, I swear," Loki gave her what resembled an earnest look, "You told me last night that I was keeping that Jotunnir population from procreating. How does that work?" 

"I don't know why, but it just means that we can't procreate until the heir infant is in its pod." Shea shrugged. 

"Can you please explain the pod process?" He asked. 

"Sure." She didn't know how to put it in a way that Loki couldn't manipulate. Despite being Jotunnir she had never been the most comfortable liar. She knew that Loki's life depended on his ability to create an heir, though, so she decided that it would be best to tell him the process. "So, two Jotunnir, sometimes more, have sex," she started bluntly. "Then one of the Jotunnir carries the child to term. When the child is birthed it resembles Midgardian and Asgardian infants and is unable to survive on Jotunheim due to the unforgiving cold. The pods were the invention on the original Jotunnir and change the infant so that it can survive here. This is where they develop their markings and horns and what have you. The heir pod, the one your infant will fill thaws the rest of the pods so that they can be filled. Without these pods most Jotunnir children will perish, that is why no Jotun can procreate without the Heir pod being filled. None of us could bear the thought of bearing a child that will most certainly die." 

* * * 

Listening to Shea's explanation made Loki think about his being kidnapped as an infant. He was not fully Jotun, as anyone could see, so he must have been stolen from his pod. 

Loki looked up upon making this realization. "So if a child is pulled from the pod prematurely are they still full Jotun?" 

"That depends, I guess at what stage they were at." Shea answered. He could tell from her reaction to his hopeful expression that she was disappointed that he wasn't fully Jotun. 

Loki thought for a moment. "How many pods did Laufey start?" 

"Thirteen, according to my late father." 

"Where are all the other heirs?" Loki asked. 

Shea narrowed her eyes. "They've all died in battle or trying to stop your ice beam." She said carefully. 

Loki could tell that there were darker reasons, things he'd attempted on his own brother. "I guess there isn't much competition as to who the true heir is, then." He said, his mind turning. It seemed like he's be following in both of his fathers' footprints, then. 

* * * 

At Loki's dark look Shea grew concerned and felt she'd made a mistake with what she'd told him. She decided that that was enough about procreation for that day. Based on Laufey's history Shea wondered if infanticide was a biological thing like with the mountain lions. Based on how Loki had betrayed his Asgardian family Shea wouldn't put it past him. Shea was starting to feel that Loki was much more of a threat than she had anticipated, especially now since he knew the power he held over the Jotun. 

Laufey, like most Jotunnir was a creature of solitude, whenever it was available. According to her father, he had killed many a Jotunnir who questioned his rule, his war against Asgard. He did not like competition like his fellow Jotunnir did. After hearing the tales of Loki's fights with his family and brother Shea decided that she did not want to have a child with him, but that if he ended up keeping his word and refusing every other Jotunnir on the realm she'd guard that pod and her child with her life. 

As she munched on the meat Loki had heated up she started to think that maybe he'd be better off dead after the pod was filled after all. 

Shea felt immediate guilt after having this thought. Still she decided that she needed to make her position on this issue clear. "Loki, I'm not saying I am at this moment, and I know that you are an unreliable lie smith so I really don't know why I'm asking you this in the first place, but," she started, getting flustered under his expectant gaze, "if I were to have a child with you, could you give me your word that you wouldn't kill it or have it killed? Your father has a brutal history of killing off his heirs before they are fully developed in the pods, not that I mean to compare you to your father, it's just that with your claim to only want to have the child with me, I don't want to my child or myself to be used as a power grab. I'm letting you stay in my home, but I am not a resource to be exploited." 

Loki looked offended, bringing his large blue hand to splay over his collar bone and chest be let out a theatrical gasp. "Shea, I can't believe you would accuse me of even considering such actions. I am not either of my fathers." 

"But you've made it clear that you intend to destroy Jotunheim." Shea countered. 

"Well, yes, I did intend to do so, but why not rule it instead? Having an army would be a much better way of taking revenge on my family." The gears were turning again and Shea wasn't sure whether she liked where this was going. "I was born to rule, you see, and if Asgard and Midgard won't have me then I guess Jotunheim will just have to take the knee instead. You yourself know the leverage I have over the realm. No matter how solitary a population is the one base need that they have is procreation, and I hold the laces." 

Shea was both confused and horrified. "I thought you didn't want to be a monster just ten seconds ago!" 

"Is it so monstrous to want help getting justice?" He asked. "I won't hold my leverage over your kind once I take Asgard though, so if you can bear with me until then I can promise glory to Jotunheim and freedom from any debts to your people. I will also return the Casket of Ancient Winters to your people." 

"You're still talking to the wrong Jotun, here. I not interested in any of that." Shea claimed. 

Loki smiled at her as if she were slow and patted her head. "That's exactly why I've chosen you, dear Shea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm sorry for the following confusion and for not updating in a while.   
> So, I am going to change Tor's name to Sindri. It's just that I knew a kid named with that name and I am writing Loki and him having sex in this chapter, so I thought that for my sake I'd better change the name. Also I personally don't ship Thor and Loki and the names sound similar, so... Yep. (Nothing against those who do though!) Enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Also, MxM smut. I hope that I am not "fetishising" homosexuality, sorry if it seems like I am. I just thought that we don't get a lot of bisexual Loki out there. Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough, but here is a little bit. The last chapter was also too short so hopefully this will take up some more room and make it up to those of you who wanted smut.

Shea shivered. She did not like the sound of him calling her 'dear'. It caused an unfamiliar sensation in her gut which was both ticklish and uncomfortably twisting. 

"Loki, I think you need to stop with these delusions of taking over Asgard." Shea started, making Loki scowl. "You have failed multiple times, or so I've heard, and Jötunheim has never won a war against Asgard. There's also the matter of that gate-keeper, Heim-" 

"Don't say his name." Loki spat, pointing his finger in Shea's face. He knew, as she did that Heimdal was capable of seeing all and that saying his name certainly caught his attention.

Shea looked up his arm and into his eyes, unimpressed. She blinked slowly before pushing it to the side. "So what's the plan, huh? You'll take over one of the supply deliveries? Then what? What happens when you and those who join you get caught by the gate-keeper and the guard? The shipments will stop before they really start and hundreds of Jötunnir will perish. Do you know how much begging it took for us to be able to even get an audience with Odin? We very nearly sold our souls. You will not make our efforts worth nothing." 

"Look at you thinking like a diplomatic Asgardian. Are you sure your father didn't fuck that elf?" Loki sneered. 

"You know that isn't possible since it didn't happen during a season." 

"And aren't you ashamed to not only be trapped under the will of Odin but also indebted to him as well?" 

"These are desperate times-" 

"Which call for desperate measures, I know the saying." 

"Our people are literally at risk of starvation." 

"Oh, really?" Loki said, waving his hands around the cave, gesturing towards the various strips of meat hanging around. "It doesn't look like it. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was YOU who was plotting against Asgard." Loki paused and looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment before shaking his head and laughing to himself. "Of course the story of procreation and starvation were good covers, but what you really needed was a leader. I see now." 

"Did you not hear a lick of what I said just now?" Shea exclaimed. 

"Yes, and I read between the lines." 

"You know what? No. You're crazy. Get out." Shea got up and shooed and shoved him out of her cave, Loki laughing the whole time. Sealing it from the inside so that he couldn't slither back in and make any more false claims. 

The empty feeling she'd started to feel a few weeks ago now felt like a gaping abyss. It was painful how badly her body wanted to procreate. Although Loki's calling her 'dear' had made her gut twist at the possible implications of what he intended to do to the child they birthed, she couldn't help how her hole had seemed to flex open a little at the sultry tone of his voice. He certainly was a snake, that was for sure. 

* * * 

Loki was thoroughly amused and annoyed. Shea was certainly a challenge. It was interesting how none of the other Jötunnir had seemed to consider the possibility of infanticide, or mind it, really. Shea was not cunning as most Jötunnir were said to be, that was for sure, but she was level headed enough. Loki looked forward to seeing her forget about it all as she writhed and moaned under him. Just the thought of that made his cock stiffen a little as it had when the ladies of the court had begun their flirtations with him. He looked back at the sealed wall of the cave and wondered if she felt the same embarrassing sensation. Never mind it, he could find some relief elsewhere. 

He made his way down to the beaten path to the place he, Thor, Sigyn, and the warriors three had fought and continued walking until he found himself at the base of a familiar crooked stone tower. He climbed up it with less difficulty than the first time and was greeted at the top with the soft, warm lips of Sindri. He nearly fell to the ground, though he would never admit it.

"You've come back," Sindri started hopefully, pulling Loki up over the ledge. "I hope this means you've changed your mind about procreating with Shea only?" 

Loki smirked at him seductively. "I might have. You'll just have to wait to find out." 

"Oh, it's going to take that long, huh?" Sindri said, squeezing Loki's half hard bulge with the last grunt. 

Loki closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting out a low groan. He was quick to take back the reigns, however, and kissed Sindri's cheek and neck, gently pushing him back to where he knew his bed of furs was waiting. All the while Sindri felt up his torso, undoing the laces which held his shirt on. Loki felt the expanse of Sindri's already bare back and brushed his fingers up to the nape of his neck where he tugged at the icy short black hair. 

Before Loki could push him down Sindri pulled away and whispered, "So, who's gonna top this time?" 

Loki thought about this for a moment. "Me." he growled. "No need to change though." 

Sindri's eyelids lowered and he licked his lips. "Yes." He moaned.

Loki ground their hips together before pushing Sindri down onto the furs and throwing off his shirt. Loki kissed Sindri deeply, tasting him, before leaving a wet trail of kisses down his chin, neck, chest and stomach. He focused for a moment on the sensitive spot where a belly button was lacking and then continued down, tugging at the seam of his skirt with his teeth and fingers. 

"Can I?" He asked, looking up in Sindri's lust-glazed eyes. 

"Yes," he slowly moaned back. So Loki licked down the length of Sindri's stiff member before taking him into his mouth and sucking hard. Sindri brought his knees up at the sensation, nearly writhing out of his mouth, but Loki held his hips still and continued bobbing up and down the short length. He continued to do so while massaging his hips as he held him down until he tasted precum. He promptly pulled off, earning a groan from Sindri. 

Sindri's disappointment was short-lived, however as Loki mouthed a trail over his testicles and to the twitching hole below. He nosed it, smelling the soap Sindri must have used recently and bit each cheek gently before poking the rim with his tongue. Sindri groaned again and tangled his fingers in Loki's long locks. 

Sindri pulled him up from his bottom and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can I do you too?" He bit his swollen bottom lip. 

Loki crawled back up over Sindri's body and kissed him deeply again. "Absolutely." He turned around on all fours so that his face was over Sindri's crotch and his own over Sindri's face. He felt Sindri's mouth on the tip of his cock as he gently pressed his finger into Sindri's hole. By this point he had completely forgotten about his argument and endeavors with Shea and had also failed to notice the glamour that Sindri had created. So desperate for touch, Loki did not detect that the hole he was poking into was not in fact Sindri's anus, so great was Sindri's ability to create illusions as long as they were what the victim expected or wanted. Lustful Loki had let his guard down, a flaw he had cursed himself about on more than one occasion in the past.

He did not notice even when he turned himself over and lined himself up with said hole and pounded into it to completion. Panting over the also panting form of Sindri he had no clue that Sindri would be the father of his first hatchling. 

* * * 

Walking back to Shea's home he did notice that he felt a different, more fulfilled sense of satisfaction than he usually did after a good fuck, though he did not suspect Sindri's trick. Sindri had been an exceptional and generous partner after all, so it must have been that. 

When he got back he was met with Shea's back turned to him. Her shoulders were hunched and it looked like she had been thinking. He knew that this was a lot to consider for her. 

She turned to him when she heard him coming though, eyes large with surprise. At him or at herself he did not know. "I'll do it." 

"What?" He said, finally out of his post-coital bliss. 

"I'll procreate with you." 

"Perfect." He was glad he had been forced to give her time to think about it. Maybe he should have waited for her to come around in the first place. She had been so direct and honest with him in the past though and thought that she would respond best with the same treatment. He was not too embarrassed by having gotten it wrong though as he would still be rewarded for his efforts. 

"We need to do it now, though, before I lose my nerve." She said, stepping towards him and reaching to undo a lace by her shoulder. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Shea. Oh yes, I do." He chuckled, placing a hand on hers to stop her from doing so. "I've just been to Sindri's for a fuck." Shea flinched. "No procreation involved, but I am quite satisfied for the night. Thank you, though." He smiled wide. He had her on the ropes again. He'd love to see her beg. He hoped it was sooner rather than later and that she didn't interpret his actions as a betrayal. He would make it so that she wouldn't easily enough with a few sweet words and affirmations here and there.

Shea's face fell briefly, accepting the news. He hands knotted at her stomach as she nodded. "Alright, another time, then." 

Loki knew he would usually take her right then and there had he not just been so completely satisfied by Sindri, but he wasn't in the mood at the moment, so he figured a small gesture would be appreciated. 

"Thank you, Shea," he said, taking her shoulders in his hands gently and kissing her on the forehead. "Another time though." 

Shea nodded and turned away and out the cave herself this time. Loki could tell from her slightly hunched shoulders that she was upset about the rejection after what must have taken a lot of effort to make the decision despite her fears of infanticide. If he was ready for fatherhood he would comfort her honestly, but as it was he had plans of ruling Jötunheim on his mind. Actual child rearing would have to wait until he sat on the throne of Asgard, or until it was burned to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I haven't written for a while. Sorry about that. I'm a little stuck with the plot and have other stories (far more innocent ones) in my mind. I also haven't watched any marvel movies with Loki in them in a while, so he's a little out of sight out of mind at the moment. SO, while I am not as invested smut is always easy to write. So, here's a little plot and some smut while I figure things out. I promise that this story will not become only smut. I have plans, I'm just a little out of it right now. 
> 
> Another thing, Loki is gender fluid, that is part of the lore, so I am keeping that in it. I am sorry that I am using the concept for sex in this chapter, I just don't have any experience with male masturbation. I will get back to more plotty stuff soon. I have a break in projects for a week or two, so I'll see if I can't get myself more excited about this story before the exam period in December. Again, I apologize for my lack of loyalty to this story.

"The nerve of that Porcu-Ass!" Shea growled into the sharp cold air. "And just when I decided to help him." 

Of course she knew that it wasn't all selfless of her to offer up her body for the sake of her kind. Loki did have charm, a fact that she had begrudgingly accepted. Although she had been the one who had refused him so many times and had kicked him out of her cave she couldn't help the slight snag of jealousy that pulled at her chest. She was not the best acquainted with Sindri, that was true with most Jotun really, but she had heard of how clever he was. Even knowing this though, Shea, like Loki suspected nothing. She did wonder when Loki would be ready for her though. 

One similarity the Jotunnir and the Asgardians had in common was their love of losing control. Sure the, as the Asgardians would say, hot-headed Jotunnir never really had any semblance of control unless they were under orders by their commander or were stunned, but like some of the more rowdy Asgardian men, the Jotunnir often got especially excited and sometimes violent in their mating rituals. Group-mating was often how they procreated. Most Jotunnir preferred not to have just one parent, but in their independent nature would wander around after hatching and earn things from any adult that looked interesting. There were rare cases of especially maternal and paternal Jotunnir, such as her father and Ahktar who took in a hatchling and made them stay, but most Jotunnir couldn't even bear to have a young one follow them for longer than a week, and even that sometimes was pushing it by a couple days. 

Shea sighed and tore a branch from a tree, stabbing it in the ground until it snapped in a rare moment of indulgence on her more violent side. She had learned from her father, who had learned from other realms the beauty in controlling one's urges. But she was not immune to her baser instincts and sometimes just needed a truly Jotun moment to release her emotions and collect herself. 

What she honestly wanted to do was storm into Sindri's cave and gorge that libertine. Or maybe just cut him up a lot. But she wouldn't do it. She knew that she should be relieved that there was a possibility that Sindri might have Loki's hatchling, but part of her was jealous as well, an emotion that goes against all natural Jotunnir sentiments. Jotunnir certainly did not horde, as there was not much but weapons to horde, and Loki certainly wasn't hers. 

Once the stick she'd been stabbing the snow with was barely three feet long Shea wrung it of its bark in her big hands and then threw it as far as she could. She thought she heard a yelp in the distance a moment later, but paid it no mind. Some animal would get an easy meal that night was the only fleeting thought she had about the sound. 

At least she did have the option of never seeing Sindri again. Unlike many of the other realms there was no employment on Jotunheim, only hierarchy and order at times of war. 

Shea wasn't at war, but she was definitely on edge with these odd emotions she was experiencing. 

***

Loki laid on his pile of furs in Shea's cave with his one knee crossed over the other and his hands behind his head. 

Usually he was more careful with how he punished those who angered him, but this time he had been a little careless. He had wanted to hurt Shea for the scorn she'd shown him, for how she had debased his plans to rule Asgard and end Jotunheim. In the end he had lost thanks to his wrath as well. He might have lost his only chance to bed this Jotun before he rallied up the Jotunnir and find the backdoor of the realm that he had found a couple years ago. Normally he would put it behind him as nothing but a shame, but he had grown attached to the strangely optimistic and civil giant. From what she'd told him he knew that the Jotun were territorial only of their home and sustenance and were usually not offended by mating choices, but he had told her that she was the only one he'd procreate with. He hissed at his stupidity and tried to think of what to do. 

He wished his mother was with him to help him through this. He knew of course that she would frown and berate him on his foolishness and the risks of illness and pregnancy which come with recreational sex and the duties one has to their bedfellows whether they be lovers or not. Loki had not been a particularly polite bedfellow this encounter, what with his sudden arrival and quick departure once the act was done. Loki felt a brief twinge of guilt at being so rude to the breathtakingly skilled Sindri. 

Loki groaned, thinking of how Sindri had twitched around him, how he'd trailed his nails all over his chest and back, leaving temporarily purple scars in their wake. 

He wished he could call Shea back now, as his penis twitched at the though, remembering the warms and firm friction. Shifting slightly, he moved his hand from under his head and trailed it down his body to his crotch. As he did so, his body transformed into that of a female Jotun. He smiled at how clever he was and with the first press of his finger to his clitoris through his hide trousers. It was much easier and cleaner to masturbate as a female, though the smell was always stronger and lingered longer. 

He chuckled a little at the thought of the disgusted face Frigga would make, had she known how fast he had changed from feeling guilty to feeling empty inside. 

He quickly discovered that it would take two hands to satisfy him then and took a break to shift the furs by his head into a pillow to free up his second arm. Of course, he could have just conjured up a clone, but magic had been taking a bit more effort now that he had been in Jotunheim for so long. 

Sighing, he decided to take his time with the hope that Shea would come in from her rage and be seduced into transferring her passion from anger to lust. The corner of his mouth twitched up to that thought as he drew his hands back down his shoulders, over his breasts, gently swirling his fingers over them and lightly scratching the areolas and nipples. One he had done so enough to make his entrance twitch he moved slowly down his chest and stomach, tickling his sides before finally making contact with his core. It was wet through his hide trousers. He pushed the fabric roughly against his clit and sucked in a sharp breath. It had been too long since he had been pleasured as a woman. 

His one hand rubbed his clit through the damp fabric while the other unlaced his trousers all the while imagining Shea bursting in and seeing a bulge appear as her womanly parts changed into a male package with want. When he finally freed his bottom of the trousers and touched his cold fingers to his soaked lips the scenario changed to the sight of her licking her lips and pouncing on him to eat him out. He certainly thought he smelled good enough to eat. He climaxed twice to these images, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy him. He had never been this horny after a satisfying lay. He felt too good to wonder why at the moment though. 

The reason is a secret that Laufey and his forefathers had kept secret for many millenniums for fear of being hated beyond repair for savagery deemed excessive even by Jotun standards. It was an instinct to ensure the survival of the Jotun race. The king of the Jotun always mothered and fathered a hatchling. It did not matter how many survived to the pod, but the urge to procreate would not leave until the king had filled and been filled. 

Neither Loki nor any living Jotunnir knew this. All Loki was concerned about was how many more climaxes his poor core could handle and when Shea was coming back. 

* * * 

He did not have to wait too many climaxes for her to return. 

Finally calmed down, Shea returned from her branch-snapping walk to a most shocking image. 

Loki was writing on his- no her- pile of furs, moaning ridiculously indulgently with three fingers up her core and squeezing her left breast nearly hard enough to burst. 

Shea was shocked at the sight that welcomed her, but also felt her own core twitch at the sight. Her mouth started to water at the thick scent of Loki's discharge. It was a smell she had never known before, but she found herself wanting to drown in it. 

"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to help me?" Loki panted in a deep, feminine voice. 

Shea nodded and stumbled over to the furs as if pulled by an invisible rope. 

Shea had never had a sexual encounter before and was lost for what to do. She continued staring for a moment before the urge to touch overtook her. Loki smiled and removed her slick-covered fingers from her slit and gestured invitingly. She touched the soft folds gently before drawing back and rubbing her slick covered fingers together and giving them a sniff. 

"Care for a taste?" Loki asked in a sultry tone, batting her eyelids. 

Shea did not notice the seductive expression on her face, as mesmerized by the shiny fingers placed before her face. She nodded slowly and gently pulled Loki's fingers to her mouth before licking and then eagerly sucking them clean. When Loki felt that her fingers were more than clean enough she pulled them out of Shea's mouth and crabbed her by the chin, pulling her down to her core.

"Have some more," she said, "and don't ignore the clit." 

Shea dipped her head down all the way, hissing at Loki's tight grip on her hair, blowing cool breath onto her clit. Loki moaned encouragingly. When Shea finally mouthed Loki's slit and clit she found she was in heaven. Never before had she tasted something so. . . just so. She started eagerly licking and sucking at the slit and the little nob of nerves above. Loki let her continue for a few minutes more, climaxing twice before pulling her back up and looking her in the eyes. 

"I need you inside of me." She growled. 

Shea looked at her fingers before her head was pulled back up. 

"No, I need all of you." She growled, touching Shea's sensitive crotch with her toes. 

Shea's jaw dropped as she realized what she meant. She felt something grow inside her and then a strange dropping sensation where her own slit used to be. Suddenly she felt grateful that she had chosen to wear a tunic that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goin' off the rails on the Smutty Train!   
> "All aboard!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that verrrrrrry late update.   
> Also, I have written this one in the first person for some reason. Sorry for that inconsistency. I hope that female Loki is sexy enough for you and that I have not lost my characters' essences in the meantime. Enjoy more smut. I will go back to actual plot after this reasonably short chapter. I'll try for at least a measly 1500 words!

Loki's POV:   
Shea's eyes widened after I said those words. She slowly bowed her head and lifted the edge of her tunic.   
"Is this your first transformation?" I asked, sitting up, the heat at my core dispersing a bit. 'I do not want to babysit another fucking virgin!' I thought, but I was sure Shea was the only Jotun with a dick within a ten kilometer radius.   
"What the hell is this?" Shea cried.  
"Well, dear, it's a dick," I told her. "Not a particularly large one, mind you, but I'm sure it will do." Do what, I didn't know, but it seemed important to keep Shea calm and seem like I was in control of the situation. I didn't know why I had transformed completely into a woman, but I had a feeling it'd be longer than I was a mare. I thanked the gods that I wasn't a mare again. I hoped that with a little direction that Shea would be somewhat better than the demon horse that had impregnated me last time I was female.   
"Why do I have a dick?"   
"Because Valhalla knows you need to get laid and chill out. . . Just go with it," I said as the humans said impatiently, getting onto my hands and knees and crawling onto her.   
Shea squirmed out from under me, her penis slapping my face before her knee hit me square in the jaw.  
"Sorry!" she said, scrambling up and sitting on her bed. She put her head in her hands."I told you that I was ready to have your Lokison," she sighed, "I think this is going to get in the way."  
"You know," I prompted, "we could switch places, seeing that we have the necessary parts already. No pregnancy required on either part, though," I got up and sauntered over to Shea, trying to get her to notice the normally mesmerizing swing of my hips. "You don't get to taste me for free, Shea. I am very far from satisfied." I cupped her jaw and lifted her purpling face to meet mine. I started the kiss off slow, getting her permission to continue. When she kissed me back, I started to push and pull quicker, eventually licking her lips and gaining access to her mouth. Her teeth were deliciously soft, a stark contrast to her smoked-meat breath. First order of business once I've earned the Jotunnir's respect: Introduce some sort of breath refresher for intimacy.   
"Touch my breasts again, Shea," I whispered, parting our lips for a second.   
Shea obliged eagerly, dragging her short fingernails up my sides and around by breasts before squeezing gently. It felt so good. I imagined Shea alone at night, touching her breasts and other parts as she came to know her body. The thought sent a pool of ticklish heat down to the pit of my stomach.   
"That," I kissed her cheek, "feels," I kissed her beside her eye, "so," I moaned, "good," I finished, purring into her ear.   
Shea gasped and swirled a finger around each areola.   
I decided to tease her a bit, "How did you get so much practice?" I leaned forwards and pushed her onto her back. "Have you touched yourself at night before?" Shea blushed dark purple, giving me my answer, "Well, thank you for getting so good for me."  
When I straddled her waist I felt her hard member brush my wetness. 'Not yet,' I mentally reminded myself, though I could feel my core pulsing again.   
I paused for a moment, thinking of anything I could do to make her first time unforgettable.   
"Don't stop touching me," I snapped. Shea jerked back into motion, trailing her nails all over me before squeezing the globes of my butt.   
"You're so soft, Loki," Shea told me, brushing the peach fuzz that trailed up my back. She gently dragged her fingertips over my shoulders and down to my elbow before tugging gently at some of the soft black hairs that lined my forearm. She was oddly transfixed by my bodily fuzz.   
I laughed, "Thanks."  
I bent over and kissed her before peeling her tunic off. I was reminded again that Shea was not particularly gifted, but then reminded myself that sex was not all about that one part. So, I tipped my head forward and let my dark waves brush over Shea's chest. It pooled around her breasts as I went. I matched Shea's hands which had found their way to my breasts and started to massage hers. She made a little noise in the back of her throat.   
"Okay, you can drop your hands for a second, just let me get you ready for the main event." I said, and dipping my head to hide the cringe that took up my face at that line. I was pretty sure Heimdall would be laughing his ass off at that. Bloody Helheim I hopped he wasn't watching.   
Putting away that thought, I bent down and put my mouth to Shea's breast. She gasped and clutched the hair closest to my scalp. I was glad she liked it. It had always been something I had wanted to try, but Sigyn hadn't liked it all that much and it had seemed weird to try it on myself. Her somewhat salty flesh was soft, her areolas tight around her pebbled nipples. It was almost like not being able to bite into a warm jelly. I did bit around her nipple for good measure, making her moan and tighten her hold on my head. I moved to her other breast and repeated the process before trailing kisses down to the short flagpole coming up from her crotch.   
I looked up at Shea's face and smiled when I saw her moving onto her elbows to look at me. I winked as I grabbed her penis with one hand and licked the slit. Shea's jaw dropped. I saw fireworks behind her as I licked some more. An Asgardian victory song played in my mind as I watched her reactions to the various swirls of my tongue. Her elbows dropped as I hollowed my cheeks, brought her in to the back of my mouth and sucked hard. She legs even moved, her toes curling against my back as she pulled me in closer.   
I sucked until I tasted precum coming out of the tip. I blew onto it to cool her off a bit, leisurely stroking the shaft to let her cool down but not lose her erection.   
"Shea, I'm going to need to you breathe for a minute," I instructed. "In. . . Out. . . In," I breathed with her to get her going. A moment later I figured she was ready. I hopped I was still ready for her. Just to be sure, I climbed up her and hovered my core above her. "Be a dear and check if I'm ready."   
Shea needed no further instructions. It seemed that she hadn't had enough from her first taste by how eagerly she licked and sucked.   
I moaned encouragements to her and cried out when she took my clitoris by her lips and sucked hard. I came hard from that, Shea put her tongue inside me as the walls of my core fluttered.   
I crawled down again and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on my tongue and covering my chin with a mix of my juices and her saliva. If I weren't so turned on, I would probably have been disgusted. As it was, it was one of the best tastes I'd ever had.   
I trailed her collarbone and down between her breasts as I made my way back to her penis, holding it with one hand and supporting myself on her stomach as I finally mounted. Slowly I expanded around her. The pressure was amazing. Unfortunately the mounting didn't take to long because of her lack of length, but it was still "Soooooooooo Goooooood". I even purred it to her.   
I raised myself up a couple inches and lowered myself again. I did so a few minutes before groaning, "Come on, Shea. Thrust a little. Meet me in the middle."   
Shea did, not exactly to my rhythm at first, which was interesting, but still nice. Once we got going, though, I noticed that Shea struggled to keep her breathing in check.   
"Don't worry, just let go," I said, and to my surprise she started thrusting harder.   
She lasted about ten or so more thrusts before crying out and shooting hot streaks up inside of me. I gasped and kept rocking on top of her, trying to cum before it became painful for her.   
When I didn't cum for another few seconds I rocked harder, frustrated that I had been stolen of a woman's orgasm.   
"Loki!" Shea winced. "Please stop."   
I sighed and dismounted, lying down beside her.   
"Allow me," Shea said.  
"You've had be enough," I said, knowing that my clitoris was still overwhelmed from having been eaten out twice.   
"I'll make it up to you later, okay?" She said. "I'm sorry that I'm not great with this thing," she looked down, frowning at her penis.   
"No one is great their first time," I quoted my brother's friends, but without the malice.   
"May I hug you, Loki?" Shea asked.   
"Sure," I said, moving onto my side, getting into little spoon formation. I guessed that our relationship had finally made it past somewhat witty comments and full disdain to sex and hopefully less disdain. As long as the sex part got better, I was fine with that. I could find someone else's bone to pick.


End file.
